Korra's Suicide Letters
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: AU/ In which Korra jumped off that cliff to sacrifice herself for the greater good. Includes everyone.
1. The Letters

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Thank you for being the best parents that not only an avatar, but a girl could ever have. Thank you for training me, thank you for keeping up with my temper, thank you for always pushing me to be my best, and thank you for loving me._

_I've given my impact on this world, I've saved Republic City, but in doing so I was stripped of my birth right. I am so ashamed that not just my bending, but my waterbending is gone. Katara said I lost my connection with it, but I feel like I've lost my connection with our culture, our history, and our ancestors. Even if I wasn't the Avatar, I would still be a waterbender._

_I know you still love me no matter who I am, but it's time for me to depart. It's time for a new Avatar to take wind and finish restoring balance to the world. For the world needs an Avatar, not a defeated Avatar. _

_So I leave you this letter, to give you closure. I want you two to know that this is what I have to do to better the world. I don't see this as selfish, and I hope you don't either, I am doing this for humanity._

_-Thank you for always loving me, love your daughter, Korra_

* * *

_Dear Katara,_

_I hope you can forgive me for this, because I know that I meant just as much to you as Aang did. I always felt as if I had a special connection to you that I didn't with my own family. I once read in one of the Avatar history books that Roku's friendship with Monk Gyatso transcended to the lifetime of Aang. And I think that's what happened with Aang's friendship with you and my friendship with you._

_The White Lotus isolated me in the South Pole, but I never felt alone because I had you, Sifu Katara. You were the only person that understood me, the duties, the stress, and the anxiety of being the Avatar. And regardless, you were my friend._

_Sifu Katara, I hope you can forgive me, as I hope the spirits will too. But I need to do this, I need the cycle to live on with someone that has the abilitity to bend. And if what you said Aunt Wu told you is true, you will still be alive to train the earthbending Avatar, so please, train him for me._

_-Love your student, friend, and Avatar, Korra._

* * *

_Dear Tenzin and Pema,_

_I would like to thank the both of you of being parents to me when mine were out of reach, and for graciously letting me into you home when I rudely barged into Republic City. _

_To Pema I would like you to know that when Jinora and Ikki approach their teenage years, you will be an amazing mother. I loved how you didn't see me as the Avatar with duties, but a teenage girl that was simply love struck. And then again, I loved your motherly instinct, how whenever I was down or confused on my airbending training, you always reassured me. I truly love that you were a second mother to me, and I see it as an honour. Thank you, Pema._

_To Tenzin thank you for being a second father to me. Though we butt heads a lot (and I'm still so sorry for the things I said to you when I began training) you always had a way to make me feel like I was safe. Your calm and tranquil nature was what I needed to admit my fears, and you were there by my side to comfort me every step of the way. Thank you, Sifu Tenzin._

_Please tell Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo that I love them as well. Tell Jinora and Ikki that one day they will find true love, but to never compromise themselves, and tell Meelo that one day he will make a very depressed girl very happy. Your kids are truly one of a kind, and their skill and compassion constantly puts me in awe. They will grow up to be great, just as their parents, and grandparents._

_- Love your third daughter, Korra_

* * *

_Dear Lin,_

_I know we really didn't get off on the right foot, but in my defense I DID catch the bad guys._

_Lin Bei Fong, you are a neglected hero, in the sense that no one knew of your heroic qualities but the immediate recipients. Your performance at the pro bending arena when taken over was flawless, I am still put in awe thinking about it. And I am still put in awe on why you decided to rescue me, when you could have battled Amon. But now I understand, it is the selfless person you are._

_When I heard what you did to protect Tenzin and his family, I was heart broken, You weren't ready to lose your bending that night were you? You were ready to die, sacrifice yourself for the greater good. Which is why I hope you understand what I am doing._

_I need to do this to continue the legacy and honour of the Avatar, I am no longer the Avatar, and the world needs one. I am sacrificing myself for the greater good of the world. Please forgive me, for I wish I could have gotten to know you better before this point._

_- Love, your fellow fighter, Korra_

* * *

_Dear Asami,_

_I know we don't know each other well, but you are still an important person to me. I had the completely wrong impression of you, I thought you were just another prissy little rich girl. I never thought you were the hero, and friend that you've been to me. _

_I'm sorry about your father, I truly am, and I'm sorry it came out the way it did. But you have plenty of people that love you, never, ever feel like you're alone. You have Tenzin, Pema, and their family, and you have Mako, Bolin, and Iroh. You're loved Asami, never believe otherwise._

_I'm sorry with the complications I put in your relationship with Mako, and I hope you can forgive me for that. But what I truly admire about you is that when all these complications were taking place, you stayed true to the moral of the battle we were fighting. You didn't let anything distract you, and I am envious of that trait. _

_Asami Sato, you are a special, unique, misunderstood at times, and strong human being. You have been a great friend to me, and I love you for that. Please continue being the person you are, and I promise, you will go far in life._

_- Love your friend, Korra_

* * *

_Dear Bolin,_

_From the moment you saved me from the wrath of Toza, I knew you and I would be amazing friends._

_You are the most optimistic person I know, and I love you for that. Please never let this corrupt world take your light away, because that light is what makes you one of a kind, Bolin. You and Mako were my first real friends, I was isolated form the world growing up, and I never knew the social customs of having friends, but with you two, it came so easily. As if fate wanted us to ignite a friendship._

_Thank you for welcoming me into your pro bending team with open arms. That sport, that team, changed my life. And the practices and our inside jokes will forever remain in a special place in my heart_

_Bolin, I truly do love you. And I'm sorry I could never love you the way you loved me. The guilt of your sorrow the night of the tournament still haunts me. And I hope that you have moved passed that, because I never have. _

_Bolin, I know one day you will make one lucky girl very happy. I know you will have rambunctious children, paralleling the airbender kids, and I know you will live a long, happy, and healthy life. _

_But as I said before, never, ever let anything or anyone take away your light, Bolin._

_-Love your team mate, your friend, Korra_

* * *

_Dear Mako,_

_I've been dreading writing this letter, because you're the last person I spoke to, and I approached your open heart with a harsh and cruel reaction. All because of my self hatred._

_From the moment I heard you play on the radio, I was entranced. From the moment I saw you win I was infatuated, and my feelings, well you know where they went from there. I know we had a rough start, which I am partly to blame, but I know it was because of your protective nature. I don't hold your attitude when we met, the fight we had around championship, or your words to me when I accused Hiroshi, against you. Those were a part of what our relationship was. We are both so passionate, that when angry our passion still burns. _

_Mako, you have changed my life, for the better. As I wrote in Bolin's letter, you guys were my first friends, and I never knew what it was like to have a friend. But Mako, we both know we were more. Mako, you were my first crush, my first kiss, my first love. I'm terribly sorry that I ran away after your confession of your love, but I didn't know what to do, and I don't have the courage to face you in the eye after my current decision. But Mako, know this, I love you. I love you with everything in my body and soul and I'm so sorry I have to leave you._

_Mako I hope you can forgive me, I would do anything to feel your cool lips again, but I must leave. My part in this world is done, I've been stripped of my Avatar powers, but I've restored Republic City to a peaceful state, my honour is in Republic City. But it is time for me to go, the world needs an Avatar, not a former Avatar, the world needs that special person who can master all four elements to keep balance, and I am no longer that person. Mako I hope you understand that I am doing this for humanity. In a perfect world I would have defeated Amon, with my bending intact, we would have grown up, gotten married, had kids, and grown old together, but the world isn't perfect, and fate has spoken. _

_If you ever miss me, just listen to the sound of the ocean, I'll be there, I'm always with you Mako, never forget that, and never feel like I abondoned you, because in your heart, I will always be there._

_- Love your Avatar, team mate, friend, and lover, Korra_


	2. Reading the Letters

_**A/N: I know I started out with just the letter, but I felt like ripping out people's feels even more, so here are everyone's scenes with reading the letters.**_

* * *

Mako took Naga back to Katara's home with nothing but sorrow plastered on his face. Everyone knew what had happened. The letters were found shortly after, Korra had tucked them under Naga's saddle. They were each listed for a different person in the room. Everyone took their letters, but Mako ran off in his own self hatred.

* * *

_Tonraq and Senna_

Senna was inconsolable. The couple walked to their home gazing into the sunset. Tonraq didn't know how to console his wife, and Senna was a good mile ahead of him, in a zombie like motion. Tonraq watched his beautiful wife break down into the snow and he ran to her. He held her with everything in him and let her cry, the tears stung his hand but they burnt down her face. The Avatar wasn't lost today, their daughter was. And Senna didn't know how to come to terms with that.

When they finally arived to their home, Senna placed herself in Korra's bed, and laid there. Tonraq took the letter and placed it on the dining room table.

_To my wonderful parents_

it was titled.

Tonraq went into his late daughter's room and laid beside his wife. He carefully worded his next sentence " Maybe reading the letter would help" Senna turnt to look her husband in the eye, her sparkling blue eyes once filled with so much love and compassion were filled with sorrow, and Tonraq knew the answer. Nothing could help. Her daughter was gone, and she felt hopeless

Hours later Senna approached the letter, and Tonraq saw from the corner of his eye. He slowly approached his wife while she began reading the letter out loud.  
_"And thank you for loving me" _she repeated, she looked up into the sky and answered her daughter **"Oh sweetie it was never a hassle in doing so"**

Senna no longer had the strength to go on, so Tonraq took over. "_So I leave you this letter, to give you closure. I want you two to know that this is what I have to do to better the world. I don't see this as selfish, and I hope you don't either, I am doing this for humanity." _

He turned to his wife and told her "Senna, I think our daughter is the most selfless person anyone could have known"

She gave him a reassuring nod "I know"

The two grew to accept their daughter's purpose in the world, and they accepted her decision, no matter how comatoase it made them at times.

Korra looked down on her parents from the spirit world whispered _Thank you_

**Senna knew it was her.**

* * *

_Katara_

Katara may have been the only person that knew what was to come, she expected this. When she couldn't heal Korra to the extent of restoring her bending, Korra's eyes were already dead. She apologised to Korra, but Korra remained static, monotone, emotionless and she said one phrase only.

_"No Katara, I'm sorry"_

Katara now knew why.

When everyone left her home that tragic evening, Katara set up a spiritual dinner placement, as the Air Nomads do, and made peace by reading the letter immediately.

The letter was enough closure for the elderly woman. Korra was right, Katara knew the strenuous life of the Avatar, and Katara understood why Korra had to depart this world.

After finishing the letter Katara began praying to speak to Korra, a custom she up until now did for Aang. "Just as I told Aang, I will train the next Avatar, because it will be my honour. It was an honour knowing you, Avatar Korra"

Korra looked down on Katara from the Spirit World and Aang joined her. "She'll be okay, Korra"

Korra believed her predecessor

* * *

_Tenzin and Pema_

Tenzin and Pema had both promised not to let the kids know that Korra left a letter, they felt it was better for them that way. Jinora was hit the hardest, Korra was the older sister she never had, Jinora dreamt of the days she would ask Korra for advice on relationships, friendships, and teenage woes. But Jinora would never have that. Ikki was tranquilised, something that never happens for the young girl. Pema and Tenzin could swear that the moment she was born she was a rambunctious child, but now she was emotionless. Meelo, however was too young to understand, he kept thinking Korra ran away and she would come back, like when Tarrlok kidnapped her.

When they traveled back to Air Temple Island that night, Tenzin and Pema's first priority was rebuilding the island, and ridding it of any corruption the Equalists implemented upon it. The couple didn't speak, Pema knew that this was too painful for her husband, to look off the pier and see his father's statue, and then to accept that the next Avatar died under his watch. Tenzin felt as if it were his fault.

That night, when all the children were sound asleep in their rooms, something that seemed almost foreign to the family since the war started, the couple decided it was time to read the letter. Tenzin couldn't look at the letter the pain was overwhelming, so Pema decided to read it out loud.

"_I would like to thank the both of you of being parents to me when mine were out of reach" _ Pema exchanged a look with her husband for the first time since the tradegy and say a tear roll down her face "Tenzin, she's okay now"

Pema went on to read the part of the letter addressed to her, and felt her heart sink. Korra was always a daughter to her, she never knew that treating her as such had such a grave impact on her. The letter built up Pema's confidence for Jinora's teenage years as well, seeing that her historical fiction novels give her too much of an imagination. Whereas, she didn't quite know how Ikki's years will be, but thankfully those are far.

Pema then gave the letter to Tenzin, saying that the next part was to him. Tenzin stared at the letter, analysing it, almost as if he were decoding it. And was shocked to see the phrase _"Sifu Tenzin" _Korra never referred to him as Sifu, he thought that it was his teaching style, but seeing it from her heart was what broke him. He sat in his grand chair in shock.

The couple read the part to their children, but decided that this must be revealed to them when they are older, for it was too much to handle right now.

Pema looked to her husband, confused and asked "But she didn't tell us why she did it?"

Tenzin looked at his naive wife "Because she knew I'd already know"

Korra looked down on the family from the Spirit World, and sent an aura of rebirth their way, and aura that revealed baby Rohan's bending ability's

Their baby, was an earthbender, something that Pema's family hasn't seen for generations.

* * *

_Lin Beifong_

Lin Beifong was just as broken as everyone else when she found out the tragic news. After arriving n Republic City Lin isolated herself in her small apartment to accept the fact that she will never have her bending back.

Lin sat at her table with a cup of tea, ready to read the letter.

As she was reading the letter her tears accumulated, Korra was right, she was ready to die for Tenzin's family. Which is why Lin completely understood Korra's actions, Lin accepted the outcome. And she may have been, the only person that connected with Korra's story of self sacrifice.

Lin looked up into the sky to say "It was an honour, Avatar Korra"

Korra looked down from the Spirit World and said **"As it was for me, Chief Beifong" **

* * *

_Asami Sato_

Asami was just as surprised as anyone else that she got a letter from Korra. After the tragedy Asami, Mako, Bolin, and Iroh sought refuge in the Pro Bending arena, must to the desires of Bolin to attempt to make everything feel normal again. But it never did.

Asami found a corner in the audience's seats at the arena and read the letter. She prepared herself for any pain to come. It felt like losing her mother all over again, and that's what this war reminded her, the pain of losing her mother. Which for her family, was what sparked the war.

She was astonished that Korra was envious of her, for not switching sides, for making the right choice. She wondered if Korra had an issue witch distractions.

The last line is what got her "_Asami Sato, you are a special, unique, misunderstood at times, and strong human being. You have been a great friend to me, and I love you for that. Please continue being the person you are, and I promise, you will go far in life."_

Korra believed in her, she always did, Asami promised to keep that belief alive. All of this overwhelmed her, her tears got the better of her and she broke down.

A young Iroh was the one to console her "How bad was it?"

Asami looked over "It feels like losing my family all over again"

Iroh took the young woman under his arms and comforted her.

Asami looked at him "Korra was right, I'm not alone"

"Of course you aren't"

Korra looked down on Asami from the Spirit World and felt at peace with the outcome.

* * *

_Bolin_

The fabulous bending brothers took the loss the hardest. Bolin had fallen into a desperate denial, and tried to act as if Korra never happened, as if the last two months never happened. When his parents died, Bolin had Mako to console him, but Mako couldn't even stay strong, and Bolin grieved in his own way, denial.

He went to the spot where he first saw the waterbending girl. "It was just a war" he repeated to himself "General Iroh defeated the Equalists" Bolin had convinced himself that the last two months didn't happen. However, he found himself holding the letter Korra gave him.

He knew it was time to face the truth.

He understood what Korra said about his light, Bolin always knew he was the 'funny guy', he always tried to look on the brighter side, that's a habit he grew up with since Mako was so serious. Heck he even tried to make Korra feel better by reminding her she finally mastered airbending. It's just who he is.

His heart broke when he found out Korra never moved passed her guilt when he saw her and Mako kiss. At the time Bolin was heart broken, but he was able to move one. "Korra" he whispered "It's okay"

Bolin learnt to accept Korra's departure, now he was just worried about Mako.

Korra looked down from the Spirit World and visited Bolin's dream that night.

"Mako" was the only thing he remembered telling her  
"He'll be okay Bolin, as will you" and she mysteriously left

* * *

_Mako_

Mako took the loss the hardest. He put off reading his letter longer than Bolin did. It was weeks after her death when Bolin pressured Mako into reading the letter. "Listen Mako I had a dream an-"  
"Bo it was just a dream" Mako retorted  
"I just think reading the letter will help you"

Mako was beyond help, he was broken. His once cool under fire personality was shattered. That's what true love is capable of. Without Korra, Mako was comatose, he was emotionless, he essentially had nothing else to live for. He was no longer the protector of Bolin, Bolin had to protect him. Every time the brothers left their apartment on top on the arena, Mako was swarmed by reporters.

"Is it true that you were the last one to speak to Avatar Korra?"  
"Is it true she lost her bending?"  
"Do you think it was anything you said?"

Bolin fired back at the reporters "HEY do you not see he is grieving too? Get a heart!" and the reporters scrammed.

Mako went through the tedious process of weighing the good and the bad of reading the letter. _Good: Closure, Bad: Closure, Good: I can move on, Bad: I don't want to move on._

Mako sat at the same spot he sat the night he met Korra and gazed off on to Air Temple Island. _Korra would want me to read it _he thought. So the young man took the crumpled envelope out of his pocket and decided to finally read the woman he loves last words to him.

Each line tore his heart apart

_ "I don't hold your attitude when we met, the fight we had around championship, or your words to me when I accused Hiroshi, against you." _**Thank the spirits** he thought. He always regretted the times he accused Korra of irrational things, the times he made her feel less special than she really was. Those were his true regrets, and he was content to know that Korra knew he didn't mean any of it.

"_I'm terribly sorry that I ran away after your confession of your love, but I didn't know what to do, and I don't have the courage to face you in the eye after my current decision. But Mako, know this, I love you. I love you with everything in my body and soul and I'm so sorry I have to leave you."_

Mako felt heart break and closure, the pain rushing through his veins shocked his heart, the whole world stop turning. Korra _loved _him, he didn't push her away with his love. He wondered if he could even read the next paragraph, but he clutched his scarf and continued.

_"In a perfect world I would have defeated Amon, with my bending intact, we would have grown up, gotten married, had kids, and grown old together, but the world isn't perfect, and fate has spoken"_

Mako understood Korra's position, he understood her place in the world, it didn't mean it hurt any less, but he understood. That's all Korra hoped for, for Mako to understand why she had to do what she did. A bitter taste filled his mouth, just a couple of months ago he was in this same spot, dreaming about Korra, wondering what Korra was doing that exact moment. And now, Korra sacrificed herself, for the world he lives in.

Mako did what Korra told him to do if he ever missed her, he went to the beach. It was past midnight when Mako jumped out of the window to land on the shore. He didn't know how this worked, but he tried anyway.

Mako fell asleep on the shore that night

He woke up, at day break, but he could't tell if the next part was a dream or not.

He woke up to Korra next to him, but it was her spirit.

She was beautiful, she looked at peace, happy, calm. Her turquoise coloured water tribe dress swayed in the wind.

"Mako"  
"Korra" he said, confused as ever

"I hope you can forgive me" she said, almost ashamed  
"Korra, I understand" but the pain was still in his voice

Tears were streaming down her face "Mako, I love you"  
As she kissed him, the sensation felt similar to Mako, it wasn't as if she was a spirit, it was as if she was still with him.

Korra faded into the sunrise and Mako was at peace, as was everyone else.


End file.
